


Nouis Threesome Smut

by hetpseud (paynofile)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynofile/pseuds/hetpseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only time I've ever written het, and it was only because I love Meagan so much and she was so thirsty.<br/>Sorry if my words for vagina are awkward I'm only used to describing dicks and butts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouis Threesome Smut

**Author's Note:**

> written for lovlarry.tumblr.com

Niall’s hand was moving lazily across her shoulder as they half paid attention to the movie in front of them. Meagan sat cuddled against his thigh; her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder, their legs a mess on the couch. It was some silly rom-com that Niall had put on as an excuse to cuddle. Of course, he had tried to play it off as a movie he really wanted to see, but she could always tell the difference.

As the minutes progressed, their casual touches became gradually more intense, until Meagan sat in Niall’s lap with their lips pressed greedily together, all pretense lost. Their tongues slid across each other and lips met eagerly for a few minutes when suddenly Niall pulled back, pressing a finger to his girlfriend’s lips. He was flushed, his eyes already becoming glassy with arousal, but he looked down at the floor, twisting his hand into the couch cushion.

“What is it, babe?” Meagan asked, trying to tilt his head upwards so he’d meet her eyes, but he simply blushed harder.

“It’s stupid… Really.”

“No it’s not! Tell me, come on.”

“I just… I don’t want to make it awkward.”

Meagan sighed and extricated herself from his arms, plopping down beside him and taking his hand in hers. “I promise it won’t make anything weird, whatever it is.”

Niall exhaled slowly, and then looked up to meet her eyes. “Okay, well, it’s just this sort of… fantasy of mine.”

“Ooo you know I’m always up for that stuff, silly! What is it? Do you want to blindfold me? Should we try doing it on the kitchen counter?”

“Well, yeah. Both. Of course. But this is something else.” Niall took a deep breath and then blurted out “D’you wanna have a threesome?”

Meagan was silent for a moment and then smiled. “Of course! Who do you want? My friend Perrie?”

“No, uh, I was thinking of someone else.”

“Who? Is it Amy? Danielle?”

“It’s um. Louis.” This last word was practically whispered with shut eyes.

“Louis, as in your bandmate Louis?”

“Uh, yeah. But it’s fine if you don’t want to I just-“

Meagan cut him off befire he could finish that thought: “Oh, I _definitely_ want to.”

Niall’s bright eyes bore a look of surprise and excitement as he said “You do? Really?”

“Really.”

“Wow, okay, uh, I’ll just… I’ll just give him a call then. I mean, if tonight was okay for you I mean?”

“No time like the present, I suppose!” she laughed.

Niall hurried off to call Louis and Meagan stood to turn off the TV. What Niall didn’t know was that she’d always had a bit of a crush on Louis. Well, alright, “a bit of” was an understatement. She loved Niall to pieces, but an opportunity to sleep with Louis was more than she ever could have hoped for. Especially getting both of them at once.

Niall returned to the room with a face still red with embarrassment and excitement and announced that Louis was all for it and that he’d be here in ten minutes.

“Well, let me put something a little sexier on then!” Meagan said, and headed into the bedroom. She knew exactly what to get- it was a present Niall had gotten her last week but he hadn’t seen her in it yet. It would be perfect. She rooted through her bottom drawer and pulled out the black box. Opening it, she found the dark red bra and thong set that she’s been aching to wear. She slid on some fishnets and then dressed in the skimpy garments and examined herself in the mirror. The underwear looked amazing, if she did say so herself. The bra pushed her breasts up and in, giving her the best cleavage, and the thong made her butt look fabulous. She heard the door of their flat open, and quickly cleaned up her regular clothes and checked that there was no shit on the floor. With everything ready, she pulled open the bedroom door and leaned in the doorway.

What greeted her was Louis hanging up his coat, chatting with Niall. They both turned at the sound of the door and it was almost comical the way their jaws dropped in unison.

“Meagan…” Niall began, but seemed to lose his train of thought.

Louis open-mouthed expression morphed into a grin and he ran his eyes up and down her body. “You look incredible,” he said reverently.

“C’mon, boys!” Meagan called, and turned to walk to the bed. She glanced over her shoulder to see them slack jawed again at the view of her butt on the thong, and then turned back with a little smirk on her face.

When she reached the bed, she hopped up on it and sat on her knees, wait in for the boys. They practically tripped over themselves in an effort to get over to her, shedding shorts and jeans along the way. When they both climbed into the bed, they wore nothing but their boxers. Meagan placed a hand on each of their crotches and leaned over to kiss Niall. As she did, Louis hand hesitantly strayed to her chest and began rubbing her breasts softly. She moaned and it encouraged him to knead then harder. Louis moved so he was sat directly behind Meagan, and kissed her neck as he reached around to play with her chest.

Niall, meanwhile, pushed his tongue into her mouth and knotted his fingers in her hair, pulling their faces close together. Their mouths mingled and he tasted like himself- sweet, but with a touch of mint. When Louis moved behind her, Meagan put both hands on Niall’s crotch and rubbed his growing hard on through the thin fabric of his boxers. This was short lived as she quickly pulled his cock out and began stroking it in earnest. As her soft hands met his cock Niall’s breath hitched and he moaned into her mouth. One of his hands slid down her body past where Louis had now unhooked her bra and had Meagan’s nipples between his fingertips, pinching and toying with them and causing her to gasp for breath. Niall’s hand grazed past her stomach and onto the fabric of those red panties. She groaned as his fingers met her down there, even through her underwear. Niall stroked up and down on the outside of the clothing as he continued to meet her mouth with his in kissed that became more and more sloppy as they each became more aroused.

Louis was sucking hickeys into Meagan’s neck and then licking over them. With each one she gasped and then sighed with pleasure. His hands cupped her full breasts, nipples being caressed with eager fingers.

Niall pulled back from the kiss and tugged Meagan by the hips to the end of the bed. He climbed off of it and got on his knees in front.

“I want to taste you, baby,” he murmured as he slid her panties down her thighs. When he got them off, he flung them across the room with the bra. Then he spread her legs and kissed up the inside of her thighs, licking and sucking around her lower stomach and her upper legs, teasing her.

As he teased, Louis crawled over to where Meagan sat and hesitantly tilted her face upward. He brought their lips together slowly, as if is asking if this was okay. Her answer was very clear by the way she flung her arms around his back and moved her lips open to allow his tongue in.  Louis kissed precisely, with insistent tongue and just a hint of teeth. Meagan was in heaven. Just as she was bout to beg for Niall to get on with it, his lips brushed against her slit. He pressed small, gentle kisses all along, and then pushed his tongue between her lips down there and tensed it against her hole. Meagan couldn’t hold in the moan that came from the back of her throat as his lips make contact with her clit, and then his tongue and then, oh god, he was sucking it. Her hips bucked and Niall placed a hand on either side to steady her as he slowly pushed into her opening with his tongue.

As he opened her up with his tongue and fingertip, Meagan diverted her attention to Louis’ cock which was already mostly hard without having even been touched. Shepulled his boxers down straight away and gestured for him to sit up on his knees, then she ran a hand quickly along his length (he was big. She wasn’t sure if he was bigger than Niall, but they seemed to be about the same.) and then plunged him into her mouth. She licked across the head with the flat of her tongue and then slowly moved down his cock, swirling her tongue around as she went until she had about half in her mouth. She heard Louis groan in pleasure as she gripped him at the base and pulled off only to slide back down again. She moved slowly at first, but her speed and depth increased as Niall’s intensity on her clit did.

Niall now pushed a finger into her vagina and slowly moved it in until he was knuckle deep.

“Niall,” she said on a moan, “oh my god… Niall.”

“You like it?”

“Fuck… Fuck yeah.”

He took this as full encouragement and threw himself into it. He pushed another finger into her and moved his mouth back to her clit, sucking it as he fingered her increasingly quickly.

Meagan silenced her gasps and focused back on Louis. She placed a hand at his base and then sucked him into her mouth, bobbing back and forth until he was nearly all in and the head of his cock grazed the back of her throat. “Holy shit,” she heard him say under his breath, and smiled around his dick.

“Niall?” Louis started

Niall looked up from Meagan’s clit and said “yeah?”

“Want to switch? I’d really like to get my cock in there… If that’s alright of course.” This last bit was directed to Meagan sho simply nodded eagerly and laid back on the bed.

“Sounds good to me,” Niall added. Louis grabbed Meagan by her leg and spun her so that her head pointed the opposite direction.

“Oh wait,” Meagan said, and then flipped herself over and got up on hands and knees. “This way.”

“Even better,” Louis answered, and reached underneath to her already prepared pussy. He ran his fingers along it and then guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. He gripped Meagan’s waist as he pushed in for the first time, stretching her just a bit. He slid in easily enough, and rested for a moment with himself completely inside. “Feel okay?’ he checked.

“Better than okay.” It came out as almost a growl. As Louis pushed back in Meagan looked over and saw Niall standing to one side, mouth slightly open, stroking his extremely hard cock. “Need a little help with that?” Meagan asked. All he could do was nod dumbly and move so his hips lined up with her head. She bridged the distance and took him into her mouth, sliding him all the way in almost immediately. His hips thrusted against her involuntarily and he growled in the back of his throat as she sucked up and down his dick.

Louis settled into a quick rhythm, pulling Meagan’s hips toward him with each thrust. His cock felt amazing- it filled her up and she could feel its thickness stretching the walls of her vagina. With every thrust she was filled from both ends.

After a few minutes of this Niall, breathless, broke the silence that had been punctuated only by moans. “Meagan, do to, you know, uh… have me, um…”

Niall wasn’t terribly good at expressing himself when he was turned on. “Anal?” Meagan said, trying to confirm what she thought he was asking for.

“Yeah, but like, while he’s in your… you know.”

“Oh… OH! Yeah! I’ve never done that. Yeah! Let’s do that.”

Niall clambered onto the bed and fumbled a bottle of lube out of the dresser drawer. He slicked himself up and then prepared Meagan quickly as she stroked Louis off. He opened her ass up with one finger and then two, applying lube heavily until his fingers slid in and out smoothly and easily.

Louis lay across the bed and Meagan straddled him, sliding his cock into her easily now, facing toward him. When Niall had them all prepped, she lay down against Louis, keeping his cock deep in her, and reached back to spread her ass. Niall knelt between her legs and carefully slid his cock into her tight ass. She moaned loudly and heavily as he pushed into her, and her fingers tightened on Louis’ biceps. Once Niall had buried himself in her, he moved back out and began to thrust. He was painfully slow at first, and then as she relaxed he thrusted with more intensity. Niall reached around Meagan’s body and grabbed her breasts, holding them as he pushed into her asshole.

It was an impossible feeling. She was so overcome with pleasure that she didn’t know what to think. From Louis’ mouth on hers to Niall’s hands on her tits to Louis’ cock in her pussy to Niall’s in her butt to Louis’ hands clasping her ass, she was surrounded by hands and skin and heat and pressure.

Niall thrust into her with an extra burst of intensity and that was all it took. Meaga felt her body tense around the cocks in her and a shout slipped past her lips as she hit her climax. The feeling of her cumming pushed Louis to the limit and she felt him spill inside her, filling her up with warmth and wetness that mingled with her own juices. With a few more strokes, Niall finished as well, but pulled out just before he did and exploded across her bum and back.

They all extricated themselves from one another and lay back on top of the covers- it was too hot to even consider getting under them. They arranged themselves so Meagan was in the middle with Niall pressed to her back and Louis against her chest.

They drifted off to sleep, sticky and hot and utterly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at paynofile.tumblr.com


End file.
